


Christmas Cheer

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Humor, Language, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Snape loathes Christmas... but Professor Granger makes it bearable. AU Drabble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授權翻譯】歡樂聖誕 Christmas Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729516) by [AnnSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape)



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

When she had a moment, Professor Granger descended to the dungeons and gave a coded knock on Snape’s door.

The door opened slightly, dark eyes narrowing to check it was her.

“Get in,” he said curtly. 

When she did, Snape embraced her tightly as if he was hanging on for dear life.

“If someone sings another bloody carol, they’ll be potions ingredients,” he muttered against her hair.

“I was dodging mistletoe at Harry’s last night; Ron is still trying to win me back,” Hermione sighed against his chest.

“Losers don’t learn,” Snape purred as he leaned down to kiss her.

FINIS


End file.
